etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The better Kharn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:WolfRider.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Joe the Bartender (talk) 19:40, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kharn your doing awesome work here :) Walls Do you have pics of the verticale and horizantal wall sections for the Walls page?--DarkMastero (talk) 22:18, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I've only just seen this - but it is also no longer relevent. Sorry for the late response. The better Kharn (talk) 13:22, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you and your family ! Are you by any chance, Kharn? The person who helped Kivan with Oblivion's unofficial patch? General9913 (talk) 00:18, December 26, 2015 (UTC) The only mod I've ever done any direct work for is The Protectors. But I do go by the name Kharn for the many WBC3 forums that I've registered on. Oh and I've only just seen this - sorry for the late reply. The better Kharn (talk) 13:25, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :I see, don't worry. It's okay! General9913 (talk) 01:08, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Spellcrash hey man, got a difficult issue. my game crashes everytime by casting any spells. i tried to update my game as far as possible, but nothing helped. do you know anything i could do? Vitello99 (talk) 14:57, February 3, 2016 (UTC)Vitello I've heard of this before from a handfull of people - it's certainly not a common issue, that's for sure. The main cause was people changing their Hero's avatar to a unit's via a Hero editor. (It crashes when casting a spell because it tries to display a casting animation for aunit that doesn't have one). If you haven't change his avatar then try using a different Windows-compatibility option in case the one you're using (if any) is restricting the amount of memory the game is allowed to use. (Spell effects, as well as others, are the last bits of visual data to be loaded). If that still doesn't work, try reinstalling the game incase one of the graphics files has become corrupt. Test it after installing but before applying any patches. Actually, now that I think about it - it may be possible you've patched the game from 1.00 (or 1.01) directly to a more recent patch without using an "all to 1.03...." patch. When a Hero casts a spell, as of 1.01 (or 1.02 I forget exactly) they bring up a cool-down-timer preventing the Hero from casting again for a while. This was not in the original game and was officially patched in later. However, some of the later patches require the game version to already be at a certain version to correctly work. It's possible your version of the game lacks the cool-down-timer effects and crashes because it can't find it. Basically, you'll need to reinstall the game, anyway, but take note of your version (bottom left of the main menu) and apply the correct patch(es). Check the download section of this wiki to see a large collection of different pacthes. Typically you'll want to use the "any to 1.03" patch. The better Kharn (talk) 14:38, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Kharn Just wanted to say hi and really great work on this Wikea :) Ahatch (talk) 00:44, February 26, 2016 (UTC) My mistake. The comments didn't load up for me for this page so I assumed no one was working on it. And so I proceeded to add in a few basic info for morale, mana and resource. That's cool - at this moment I'm not actively working on the wiki (went straight back into my next projects!) But as always, when my projects wind down I'll find myself back here. However, I really should finish off the terrain section before I forget what I have planned for it. lol The better Kharn (talk) 14:19, April 27, 2016 (UTC) The heroes page alignment seems to be messed up a little bit. I don't remember editing it though, but I can't seem to fix it either way when I spotted the error. Sometimes when the wiki gets a software update it breaks things. This is probably one of them (I've never really done anything with the heroes page so not sure how it was meant to look in the first place). We should be able to just shrink the size of the tables so they all fit within the minimum space so there is no scroll bars. The better Kharn (talk) 17:50, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Campaign Page I (mostly) finished the Campaign-page and wondered if you could look over it and tell me if I should change something. I'm also curious if there is a way to add it to one of the topics so that people can find it. Thank yo ufor your time! =) Fallen the Corruption (talk) 11:01, June 20, 2016 (UTC) It looks pretty solid. At some point I want to make it so we can interact with the map of Etheria, allowing us to click on each location to see all the campaign actions there (like shops / missions / mercenaries etc..). So there's no need for all that on the campaign page. As for the main index button, Joe would need to do that (he did the others and has the templates / text format for them). The better Kharn (talk) 14:56, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Wishseeker (talk) 22:27, December 20, 2016 (UTC)Hi, can I find battle end's theme anywhere? You mean the music to play upon the end of a battle? WBC3 never had an end-of-battle music track despite supporting one for victory and even defeat. But WBC1 did which was converted to MP3 sometime ago by I2 themselves for use with WBC2 (which of course works for WBC3). I took a quick look around but didn't find the site they were originally hosted on (and old SSG or UBI Soft site) but some fan sites somewhere may still have them. If searching for WBC3 music doesn't come up with any results, try searching for WBC2 music. Once you get ahold of any ideal music tracks, you'll need to edit the .INI file in the game's music folder to play your newly added music track(s). The .INI files can be edited with windows notepad and you can even make your own .INI file for your own list of music tracks if you do not wish to edit the official one. If you choose to do that, then you'll need to select that music list in the game's audio options.